


Humano

by Timebreaker



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Hunters & Hunting, I Don't Even Know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Un pedazo de lo que cruza por la mente del Cazador en la noche de la Luna Roja---------[Escribí esto mientras veia un Let's Play, y sentí pena por el personaje]





	Humano

**Author's Note:**

> El lore me tiene atrapada. Ayuda!!!

 

Toma asiento en las escaleras, cerca de la linterna.

Solo unos segundos, piensa, solo unos momentos de descanso.

Siente las miradas de los pocos habitantes de Yharnam que aún son humanos. No le interesa lo que piensen. Está noche avanza lentamente, como si pretendiera consumir su espíritu.

Debe seguir, se repite, la cacería aún no ha terminado. La verdad detrás de las maquinaciones de la Iglesia de la Sanación ya se muestra más clara mientras más se adentra.

Las bestias… los clérigos, los sacerdotes… los pobres habitantes de esta ciudad. Acabar con su miseria es lo menos que puede hacer, después de todas las miserias que aquellos que vinieron antes les hicieron sufrir.

Sus gritos y aullidos resuenan en su mente.

El corazón se aprieta dentro de su pecho y las náuseas amenazan con sobrecogerle.

Al menos, se consuela, ahora descansan en un lugar mejor que la realidad. Al menos eso quiere pensar. Cierra sus ojos, pesados por el cansancio.

Debería regresar al Sueño del Cazador, hablar con la Muñeca. Una voz gentil y paciente, una presencia tranquila en estas horas turbulentas.

Sin embargo, sus piernas no le responden. Correr a través del laberinto que es la ciudad las ha dejado al límite.

El olor del incienso es tranquilizador. Un contraste bienvenido ante el olor a sangre, fuego y decadencia. Trae recuerdos borrosos a su mente, de un tiempo que ahora parece tan lejano.

Mantiene la vigilia por pura fuerza de voluntad.

La luz de la Luna prevalece, entrando a través de las ventanas de la Capilla Oedon. En su niñez su brillo era acogedor, una amiga constante que apartaba la oscuridad. Ahora es un coro ensordecedor que anuncia peligro y muerte a quien logre entenderle.

Deja escapar un suspiro, tan pesado como las piedras que formaban la Catedral.

Revisa sus posesiones. Se asegura que sus armas se encuentren en buenas condiciones. Ignora el peso de sus ropas empapadas de sangre, las cambiara por otras dentro del Sueño.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, ve algo sobresalir entre los jarrones de incienso. Papel, quizás parte de los suministros de quienes solían cuidar de la Capilla.

Una idea surge en su mente.

La verdad debe conocerse para que los errores no se repitan.

Es seguro que morirá antes de que la noche se acabe.


End file.
